pyratesfandomcom-20200222-history
Alternate pyrate story 3
This page will house the entire pyrates alternate story 3, but it won't happen all at once. I will write this story piece by piece. A long time ago, the lord pyrate was a normal pyrate, not very different form all the rest, until one day, when he came across a witch doctor who promised to give him unlimited power. The Lord pyrate did so, and the witch doctor sold his soul to the evil spirits of her beliefs. Afterwards, the lord pyrate had discovered that he owned amazing powers, and used them for his own gain. He went down in history as being the most powerful pyrate who ever lived. The lord pyrate gained a staggering amount of gold, treasure and riches. One day, his crew thought they should all share the treasure, but the lord pyrate was too greedy to give any of it away, and he commanded the crew to bring it ot the farthest, undiscovered reaches of the map, and then he mysteriously disaperead. The crew decided to disobey him, and enjoy the treasure, especially since he was gone and not able to punish them. But the lord pyrate's curse became reality, and the boat flipped over, casting them all into the water, and when they washed up onto land, they discovered it was over 50 years ago they died. Their bodies laid at the bottom of the ocean for a very long time, as they gradually became skeletons. The curse had made them already dead, but undead. The skeletons washed up on an unknown island, and they sought the help of another witch doctor in the area to bring them back to their humanity, The witch doctor made them 5 transformation devices; 3 for turning skeletons into people, and two to do the opposite. The skeleton fed themselves through the device but were annoyed that it didn't work. Captain Dread eye, simply known as read eye at the time, kicked the machine in anger. "No good machine! That witch doctor lied to us!" But what she hadn't told them was that the machine could only affect those not part of the original cursed crew. Being skeleton for so long has its horrible effects. You begin to lose feeling, you begin to lose your humanity . you start to turn into... a monster. The skeletons, who developed a hatred for humanity, invaded skull haven and the other islands on the map, and enslaved the people they did not kill. They held the people there for a long time, and soon Skul Haven became nearly uninhabited by humans living there willingly. Under the control of the skeeltons, the human slaves created dread eye's phantom. And if you were too old or too weak to be a slave, you were put into a transformation device and turned into a skeleton. But an undergrund rebellion was being planned, and less than 100 or so of the slaves on longboat lookout uprised against Captain dread eye, and stole 4 of the transformation devices. The other transformation device, used for turning humans into skeletons, was integrated into Captain Dread eye's phantom. In the escape, the skeletons discovered the crew and tried to impede their escape, but it was too late. The crew packed into a few rowboats and dissapeared into the night. In the daring escape, the second transformation device to turn humans into skeletons was lost, as one of the crewmates carrying it was shot in the back by a crossbow, it slipped rom his grasp, and tumbled into the water. The rebellion slipped away in the night, and fled to Pyrates hideout, a cove in the rocks of a cliffside with hidden treasures and supplies inside, owned by pirates during the skeleton's takeover. The skeletons, however, met them there a few days lter in dread eye's phantom. The humans had a bitter struggle with the skeletons, less than a hundred of them against 300 skeletons. The humans shot at the skeletons int he rocks with almost as much ammo as they had. "Those blasted skeletons are so hard to kill!" Exclaimed the leader of the uprising in anger. And it was true. Skeletons' firmly packed bones required multiple shots to blow apart, and crossbows are almost useless because of their non-messy design. The humans just barely survived the attack, and again fled deeper through treasure sialnd. They hid at smuggler's fort, an old fort that was abandoned. There, they made a new ship, and integrated the transformation device inside it, so they could escape Skull Haven and the skeletons forever. They completed the vessel, and they used it to leave Skull Haven. Fortunately, the skeletons did not track them down. 30 years later, the skeletons had become a thing of stories, and were not taken seriously. Few bothered to return to Skull Haven, as it was too out of the way. The treasure of the lord pyrate was also regarded as myth. In that time, the skeletons were fed up with the slave trade, because they ahd nothing left to do. So they fed all the humans through the transformation devices, and turned them into skeletons.